Budo Masuta
Budo Masuta is one of the male students that attend Akademi High School. About Budo is the president and founder of the Martial Arts Club. Appearance Budo Masuta wears the default school uniform, unless customized by the player. He has fluffy, dark grey hair that fans around his head. This hairstyle is the same as Haruto Yuto's, but flipped horizontally and re-colored. His eyes are dark grey. He has a white headband with Japanese text on it. Since he is a club president, he wears the "Red Armband of Leadership" on his left arm. When idle, he crosses his arms. When in the Martial Arts Club, he wears a traditional sparring outfit. If the club disbands, he will not wear the headband anymore. Personality Among all the personas in the game, he is Heroic. According to his profile, he is incapable of turning down a challenge, is always gung ho and enthusiastic, and can be a bit overzealous, especially about martial arts. YandereDev has revealed that he has spent all of his free time since childhood training in martial arts. Unlike everyone else, he never appears paranoid no matter how low the School Atmosphere goes, indicating that he is extremely brave, and probably confident in his abilities. Routine At 7:05 AM, Budo will enter the school grounds, twentieth in line on the right side, if facing the school gates. He will walk to his locker at 7:10 AM. At 7:15 AM, he will walk to the Martial Arts Club on the second floor and will watch his apprentices spar. At 8:00 AM, Budo will walk into Classroom 3-2 and sit at his desk. He will start his morning classes at 8:30 AM, and will leave to go back to the club at 1:00 PM. Budo will walk to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes his afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, he will head to the Martial Arts Club and will stay there until the end of the day. If the player joins in club activities, he will practice kicking with the other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Martial Arts Club is inactive, he will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when he would normally attend the club (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). Trivia *His voice in YandereDev's December 15th video sounds like an advertiser's voice, which has resulted in a few people making jokes about his voice. *Budo has been training in martial arts almost every moment of his spare time, since early childhood. *He was implemented in the November 15th, 2015 Build. *He is the founder of the Martial Arts Club, as said in his Student Profile. *Shima Shita, Juku Ren, Sho Kunin and Mina Rai are his apprentices. *It is nearly impossible to defeat Budo if the player only has Level 1 strength. *His name is a play on words. Budo (武道) is a Japanese term for martial arts while masuta (マスタ) is the English word "master" transcribed into katakana. Hence, budo masuta literally means "Martial Arts Master". *He is the only fully programmed NPC in the game who does not appear to be paranoid in Low School Atmosphere. *If the Martial Arts Club is disbanded and the School Atmosphere is low, then he will appear paranoid. *As of the January 1st, 2016 Build, his crush is set as "?????", implying he has a crush. His crush has not been implemented yet. *Budo may or may not remain in the game for he is not a true character and just a test dummy for debugging. If he does remain, he may undergo a heavy change. *Budo's motivational speeches during club activities are all quotes from the famous martial artist Bruce Lee. Category:Males Category:Male Students Category:Canon Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Killable Category:Hero Category:Akademi High Students